


Through the Years

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dan and Phil are childhood best friends and they end up developing feelings for each other and its very mushy mushy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

"Mum, how much longer?" Phil asked from the passenger seat of the moving van.

 

"Not long now, a few more minutes and we'll be there." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

 

Phil smiled and went back to happily playing on his Nintendo.

 

"What's my new school like?" Phil asked a few seconds later, his stomach fluttering a bit as he did.

 

"It’s very nice, why? Are you nervous?" She said.

 

"Not me!" Phil said proudly.

 

His mum gave a chuckle and said "Good, I'm glad. I know how tired you must be with all the packing and stuff."

 

Phil shook his head. "I'm not tired!" He said defensively though a few seconds later he yawned and his mum laughed as she stopped the car.

 

"We're here. Come on let's get unpacked and then you can take a nap." She said unbuckling both of their seat belts and getting out.

 

A few hours later Phil was laid on his sofa that was haphazardly placed in the living room amidst a pile of boxes when their new doorbell went.

 

"Phil," his mother called "can you get that?"

 

"Okay mum." Phil said jumping up from the couch and pottering to the door, when he opened it he was met with a woman with brown hair and a bright smile and a boy who was looking at him with a scared look in his brown eyes.

 

“Hi!” The woman exclaimed, leaning over a little so she was at Phil’s level. “I’m Marianne and this is Dan, we’re your neighbors.”

 

“I’m Phil.” Phil replied, his eyes scanning Dan, who had put his head down and wasn’t looking up.

 

“Phil, who was it?” His mum asked as she walked up behind Phil. “Oh, hello!” She smiled brightly when she saw the two strangers on her doorstep.

 

“Hi! I’m Marianne.” Marianne introduced herself again.

 

“Katherine.” His mum replied, shaking Marianne’s hand and then noticing Dan and kneeling down to his eye level. “And who’s this.”

 

“This is my son,Dan.” Marianne said, giving him a pat on the back, urging him to say hi.

 

“And aren’t you a big boy?” Katherine cooed. “How old are you?”

 

“S- seven.” Dan said reluctantly.

 

“That’s wonderful, Phil’s seven too!” Katherine announced gesturing to her son. “What school do you go to?”

 

“Anderson’s.” Dan replied.

 

“Great! That’s the one Phil’s going to!” Katherine said.

 

“We were just wondering if you needed any help unpacking?” Marianne asked.

 

“That’d be lovely, thank you.” Katherine replied beckoning for them to come into the house and then closing the door behind them. “Phil, why don’t you and Dan take some of your boxes up to your room, all your furniture’s already set up so you won’t have to lift anything too heavy.”

 

“Okay mum!” Phil called as she and Marianne disappeared into the kitchen, then he turned to Dan, who was leaning against the door with one arm crossed over himself and his gaze on the floor, Phil then decided he wanted to make friends so he stuck out his hand, and loudly exclaimed, “I’m Phil.”

 

Dan’s gaze shot up from the floor to look at Phil, seemingly startled by the outburst “I-I’m Dan.”

 

When Dan didn’t shake his hand Phil frowned slightly and dropped it back by his side, before noticing that Dan had a spiderman t-shirt on and perking up again. “I like your shirt.”

 

“Thanks, it's spider man!” Dan exclaimed unfolding his arms and proudly showing Phil his shirt. 

 

“I have a spiderman action figure! It shoots real webs and everything!” Phil exclaimed. 

 

“Really?” Dan asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

 

“Yeah! It’s in one of my boxes! Maybe if we find it we can play with it.” Phil said happily.

 

“Okay!” Dan said following Phil as he raced upstairs and into Phil’s room, starting to tip boxes over, spilling the contents onto the floor.

 

“I found it!” Phil squealed excitedly, holding the toy up in the air to show it to Dan, who was on the other side of the room.

 

“Yay!” Dan said, skipping over to Phil and taking the toy from him. “How does it shoot webs?”

 

“You push the button on the back.” Phil explained, reaching over and pressing the button, still letting Dan hold the toy.

 

Dan watched as the toy’s arms raised from by its side and as pieces of string shot out from the palms of its hands. “Wow! That’s really cool!” He exclaimed.

 

“I know!” Phil said in agreement.

 

“Phil, have you finished unpacking?” Katherine called from somewhere else in the house.

 

Phil then took a minute to look around at his stuff scattered everywhere before he called back “Yeah!” because, technically, he had.

 

“Phil, I don’t think-” Dan started but Phil cut him off.

 

“Well, none of it’s in boxes anymore so yeah it's unpacked.” Phil said before bouncing out of his room gesturing for Dan to follow him. “Come on, mum said we could have pizza for dinner!”

 

***

 

“Thank you so much for your help today.” Katherine said as Marianne and Dan were on their way out the door.

 

“Any time Katherine.” Marianne smiled, placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “You said Phil was going to Anderson’s right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just down the road right?” Katherine asked.

 

“Yep, just past the park.” Marianne replied. “You shouldn’t have any problem finding it.”

 

“I can walk there with him if you want.” Dan offered, having to tilt his head back so he could see her.

 

“That’d be lovely, I’m sure Phil will be really happy you said that. Sorry he fell asleep on you, he’s had a long day.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dan said as Marianne started to lead him away.

 

“Thanks again!” Katherine called before closing her door and going into her living room where Phil was sprawled on the sofa, kneeling down beside him she whispered, “Phil, come on, let’s get you into bed.”

 

“Hmm…” Phil stirred, slowly sitting up. “Where’s Dan?”

 

“Dan’s gone home now, love.” Katherine said, “He said he’s going to walk to school with you tomorrow.”

 

“Really?” Phil asked, his eyes lighting up as he sat up from the couch.

 

“Mhmm.” Katherine nodded. “I think he really likes you.”

 

“Yay!” Phil exclaimed, putting his arms above his head with a wide smile on his face.

“Do you like him too?” Katherine asked.

 

“Yep!” Phil said proudly. “I want him to be my best friend.”

 

“That’s lovely, sweetheart.” Katherine smiled fondly. “Now, come on, go brush your teeth.”

 

“Okay, mum.” Phil said, standing up.

 

**********

 

Phil ran to the door the minute it rang the next morning, throwing it open to reveal Dan clad in his school uniform, much like Phil himself, stood next to Marianne.

 

“Hi, Phil!” Dan greeted, pulling the straps of his Avengers backpack further up on his shoulders.

 

“Hi!” Phil returned as his mum appeared behind him, camera in hand.

 

“Oh, look at you two, go and stand by the gate and I’ll get a picture.” Katherine gushed. The two boys stood side by side, arms straight by their sides, chins held high and with big happy grins on their faces. “Say cheese.”

 

“Cheese!” The two said in unison, they stayed still as the camera flashed and then burst into laughter.

 

“That’s lovely, isn’t it Marianne?” Katherine cooed, turning the camera towards her so she could look at the screen.

 

“It really is, you’ll have to print that out.” Marianne agreed.

 

“I’ll give you over a copy.” Katherine said before looking at her watch, her eyes widening before she began ushering the boys out of the gate. “You two better be off.” She said.

 

“Have fun!” Marianne said.

 

“Sorry about that Marianne, I know Dan’s probably already had the first day of school photo taken, I just wanted one of Phil in his new uniform.” Katherine said once the kids were out of earshot.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Marianne smiled. “It’s a lovely picture, I hope you weren’t kidding when you said you’d send over a copy.”

 

“Of course not.” Katherine replied. “Tea?”

 

“I’d love one.” Marianne said.

 

Meanwhile, the two boys both walked alongside each other, a bounce in their step.

 

“You’re going to love my friend, she’s really funny and she loves spiderman too!” Dan exclaimed happily, and their grins matched one another's as Phil nodded along.

 

“We should all go play it on my xbox one day!” Phil said, and Dan agreed excitedly, linking his arm with Phil’s and walking into school.

*****

“Did you enjoy your first day?” Dan asked as Phil balanced on the curb beside him, his arms outstretched, wobbling to the side every now and then.

 

“Yeah, I did!” Phil smiled, before looking past Dan’s head, his eyes on one thing, a park. “Dan look!” He exclaimed pointing to it.

 

“Yeah, I know!” Dan said back, sharing Phil’s excitement.

 

“Let’s go play!” Phil said, readying to run off but before he could Dan stopped him.

 

“We should probably ask first.” Dan reasoned.

 

“Well, come on then!” Phil said starting to run home.

 

“I’m coming!” Dan called after him, beginning to run himself, a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

“Mum!” Phil exclaimed as he and Dan skidded to a stop in Phil’s living room. “Can me and Dan go and play in the park?”

 

“As long as it’s alright with Marianne, love.” Katherine said.

 

“Yay!” Phil squealed, grabbing Dan’s wrist and dragging him over the road.

 

“Can we go play in the park?” Phil fired the question straight to Marianne as he excitedly jumped up and down, his hands clasped together as though he was willing to literally beg her.

 

“Of course.” Marianne said, taking Dan’s watch off of the counter and handing it to him. “When the clock hits seven I want you to come home for dinner, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Dan smiled, tightening the strap to his wrist before allowing himself to be dragged back to the park.

 

“I’ll race you to the tyre swing!” Phil challenged as he dropped Dan’s hand and took off running, Dan lost, Phil called him a rotten egg and made him push and both boys went home with grins on their faces. They’d found their best friend.


End file.
